Coffee (Cold & Hot)
by shxramin
Summary: perasaan Chanyeol seperti hidangan kopi, bisa dingin bisa panas CHANBAEK RATED M YAOI


**Coffee (Cold & Hot)**

terinspirasi saat ngopi dan bartendernya ganteng :'v

CHANBAEK YAOI

BDSM

ENJOY!

RATED M! YAOI!

.

.

Chanyeol penggemar berat kopi. Semua jenis kopi ia suka bahkan di rumahnya ia memiliki mesin pembuat kopi sendiri dan memiliki kontak supplier kopi dengan kualitas super namun dengan harga terjangkau. Saking cintanya dengan kopi, ia bahkan memiliki julukan dari ibunya, "little coffee bean" atau "si kecil biji kopi" karena sudah dari sejak ia kecil ia selalu menyukai bau kopi yang ibunya hidangkan untuk ayahnya.

Di daerahnya kini terdapat banyak cafe dan tempat nongkrong yang cocok untuk penggemar kopi. Namun hanya ada satu dari sekian cafe yang ia masuki. Chanyeol menyukainya karena campuran kopinya yang pas dan harumnya selalu merasuk ke seluruh jiwa raganya hingga ia tenang dan rileks saat meminumnya.

Di lain pihak, selain karena rasa dari kopinya, Chanyeol juga menyukai Pojok Cafe, nama cafe itu, karena ia tertarik dengan salah satu bartendernya. Ia seorang lelaki dengan senyuman manis dan tatapan mata yang lembut saat menyambut tamu. Namun baru-baru ini Chanyeol sadar bahwa itu hanya kesan profesionalnya saja. Buktinya Chanyeol pernah tak sengaja saat lewat akan pergi ke toilet, ia melihat laki itu sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin, entah apa maksudnya.

Padahal Chanyeol menyukai racikannya juga menyukai senyumannya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Chanyeol belum mendapatkan namanya.

"woy Baekhyun, 2 hot chocolate." Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke arah salah satu pelayan disana, ia mengenalnya karena dia salah satu bawahannya. Dan berkatnya Chanyeol mengetahui secara diam-diam nama dari bartender yang ia sukai itu. "jadi Baekhyun, eh?"

"anda ingin memesan makanan, Tuan Park? Kelihatannya dengan Ice Americano saja tidak akan mengenyangkan." Chanyeol terkejut saat bawahannya menyapanya. Apa ia ketahuan sedang melihati Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meracik minuman dan ia selalu terpesona olehnya?

"hmm aku pesan tuna sandwich 1," bawahannya itu mengangguk senang dan segara berteriak ke dalam dapur. Chanyeol kembali memandang meja bartender dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada disana.

"silahkan dinikmati, 2 hot chocolate." Baekhyun berada di depan mejanya. Ia tersenyum manis pada pelanggan perempuan di hadapannya. Dengan senyuman lebar dan manis, Chanyeol makin jatuh cinta sekaligus ia merasa cemburu.

"hei pelayan!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap datar ke arah Chanyeol yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan?" Chanyeol menggeram marah. "apa hari ini jadwalmu kosong?" Baekhyun masih menatap datar Chanyeol. "sepertinya begitu tuan,"

"aku akan kembali saat tokomu tutup dan aku akan mengajakmu keluar," Chanyeol entah kenapa merutuki omongannya. "memangnya anda siapa dengan seenak hati mengajakku keluar?" Baekhyun menantang.

"aku akan memaksamu untuk hang out, apapun halangannya aku akan tetap menyeretmu keluar," Chanyeol berdiri dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "sampai bertemu nanti malam," dengan satu kecupan di pipi Baekhyun Chanyeol keluar dengan coolnya. Baekhyun masih dalam mode freezenya, kaget dengan tingkah laku pelanggannya itu. "sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar mendatangi cafe saat cafe itu akan tutup. Ia sudah tahu jadwal tutup cafe ini karena ia sering mampir saat ia tidak ada inspirasi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor dan cafe ini jadi pelampiasan suntuknya. Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar Baekhyun yang sepertinya sama sekali tak peduli dengannya. Ia tetap kusyuk melap gelas dan beberapa peralatan lainnya.

Bawahannya, Kai, merasa heran dengan atasannya ini. Sepertinya atasannya ini menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama. Dilihat dari kesungguhannya dengan menunggu Baekhyun hingga larut malam seperti ini. "eh eh Tuan Park, saya pulang duluan." Chanyeol mengangguk tidak peduli dan ia tetap menatap Baekhyun dengan sabar.

"mau sampai kapan kau akan menungguku seperti itu," Baekhyun berucap namun tidak menatap Chanyeol secara langsung. "sampai kau selesai," "lalu?" "aku akan menyeretmu pulang,"

Baekhyun menaruh kasar gelas dan menatap kasar Chanyeol. "apa maksudmu? Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan kembali," Chanyeol ikut emosi dan beranjak menuju Baekhyun yang masih berada di balik meja bartender. "aku tidak peduli. Aku akan mencoba untuk menarikmu kembali padaku,"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "ha! Coba saja kalau bisa! Aku tak akan kemba.." "aku tahu jika dirimu masih punya rasa lebih padaku, Byun," Chanyeol balas menyeringai melihat wajah kalut Baekhyun.

"siapa yang berkata seperti itu?!" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mencengkram wajah Baekhyun erat. "mimik wajahmu mengatakan semuanya, sayang. Jadi daripada kamu susah-susah menyembunyikannya, lebih baik kembali ke rumah dan kita bersenang-senang,"

Baekhyun menyentak tangan Chanyeol, "aku tak sudi kembali ke rumahmu! Dan menjijikan sekali wajahku tersentuh oleh tangan kotormu!" Baekhyun mengambil tisu dan melap dagunya dari bekas jemari Chanyeol.

"benarkah? Padahal kamu menyukai ketika jemariku mengocok penismu," Baekhyun menggeram kesal. "hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku tak mau kembali padamu!" Baekhyun tidak peduli dan ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"bukankah sudah kubilang jika waktu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan Baek?! Aku melakukan itu saat aku mabuk! Aku tidak sadar jika meniduri Yuan!" Baekhyun tetap menghadap arah lain dan tidak memperdulikan omongan Chanyeol. Dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol menggeram. "cukup sudah!"

"YAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak sekencangnya saat Chanyeol dengan lancangnya menggendong bridal dirinya dan gelas yang ada di tangannya pecah mengenai lantai. "lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Chanyeol tetap menggendong erat Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh dan ia membuka serta menutup kasar pintu cafe. ":heiii aku belum menguncinya bodoh!" Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di kursi penumpang. Ia meraba pinggang Baekhyun dan menuju saku celananya. "aku akan menguncinya untukmu sayang." Chanyeol menutup kasar pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju cafe. "sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdorong masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol dan berakhir ia tersungkur di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia menggeram saat Chanyeol mengunci pintu rumahnya dan kuncinya ia lempar sembarangan. "sialan! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun dan mengelus mukanya. "kita akan bermain kasar sayang, siaplah bertemu dengan mainan kesukaanmu," Chanyeol kembali mengangkat Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Akh!" Chanyeol melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke kasurnya dan ia membongkar lemarinya, mencari mainannya. Baekhyun melempar pandangannya ke kamar Chanyeol. Sangat berbeda dari kamar Chanyeol sebelumnya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol. Kamar Chanyeol terlihat lebih berantakan dan terdapat tumpukan makanan instan di sebelah meja kerjanya. Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengannya.

"apa kamu tahu Baek? Hidupku lebih merana di bandingkan dirimu." Chanyeol melempar seluruh mainannya dan menyebar di kasur. "apa kamu tahu jika bukan hanya kamu yang tersakiti disini? Apa kamu tahu jika kehilangan dirimu membuatku ingin bunuh diri namun aku tak bisa, tahu kenapa?" Chanyeol mulai menaiki kasur dan menggapai sebuah gig ball. "aku harus berada di sampingmu saat aku meninggal, agar aku tetap merasa nyaman saat meninggal nanti." Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka mulutnya dan menaruh gig ball.

"dan aku tekankan sekali lagi. Aku dipenuhi oleh alkohol saat meniduri Yuan. Wanita jalang itu yang melakukannya dan aku sudah memberikannya pelajaran karena membuatku kehilangan dirimu." Baekhyun memasang wajah bertanya, meskipun kini Chanyeol sedang memasangkan cockring di penisnya. "ia sudah mati dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut menganga karena pikirannya yang penuhi oleh hal busuk!"

Chanyeol mendekati leher Baekhyun dan mengendus aromanya. "aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," Chanyeol menjilat sekilas titik sensitif Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun meremang. Chanyeol mengelus pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan mencoba menjilat bagian sensitif lain dari leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya setiap kali Chanyeol menjilat dan menyesap lehernya. Ia menggeliatkan tangannya yang sedari tadi terikat oleh tali, begitupun dengan kakinya. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, ia melepaskan gig ball dan mencium kasar Baekhyun.

 _Flashback_

 _Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya yang bergetar. Ia tak kuasa menahan rasa kecewanya terhadap Chanyeol. Ia telah melihat kekasihnya dan calon tunangannya bersenggama dengan sekertarisnya sendiri, Yuan, di ruang kerjanya. Hati Baekhyun pecah berkeping-keping melihatnya._

 _Sejak saat itu dan detik itu juga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia mengemasi seluruh barang-barangnya dan menghilang tanpa jejak. Saat Chanyeol sampai dirumah dalam keadaan pusing, ia hanya menemukan sepucuk surat di ruang tamu yang menyatakan jika Baekhyun telah pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupannya._

 _Namun Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tak akan lari jauh darinya. Baekhyun takut jika akan berkelana jauh di tempat yang asing baginya. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyunnya menjadi bartender di sebuah cafe yang masih disekitar lingkungan rumahnya. Bahkan ia tahu tempat tinggal Baekhyunehidupannya._

 _Namun Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tak akan lari jauh darinya. Baekhyun takut jika akan berkelana jauh di tempat yang asing baginya. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyunnya menjadi bartender di sebuah cafe yang masih disekitar lingkungan rumahnya. Bahkan ia tahu tempat tinggal Baekhyun saat pisah dengannya._

 _Chanyeol mengakui ia sangat bersalah terhadap Baekhyun dan ia juga sudah mendapatkan hukumannya. Ia lebih parah dari sebelumnya, dengan selalu membawa pulang liquor, makan tidak pada waktunya dan ia terkena typus karena telat makan dan salah makan. Sudah cukup penderitaannya dan sekarang ia harus mendapatkan obat jiwanya. Baekhyun._

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Ia melihat kedalam mata Baekhyun. Disana ia melihat rasa kecewa dan sakit. Chanyeol tahu hanya dia yang dapat menyembuhkan luka hati Baekhyun. Dan ini bukan FF sad romance.

"Baekhyun-ah, terdengar kan, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu dan kamu bisa lihat bagaimana keadaan kamarku, sama seperti keadaan hatiku. Berantakan saat kamu meninggalkanku. Aku menyesal dan aku sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Bisakah kamu kembali kepadaku?" Baekhyun merasa hatiku pedih saat melihat mata Chanyeol. Mata itu menyiratkan perasaan bersalah, lelah dan menderita. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"bodoh! Kenapa baru sekarang kamu menjemputku hah? Masa' kamu yang menyakitiku dan aku yang harus kembali padamu?! Bodoh!" Baekhyun terisak sambil menatap samping, ia tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya lagi.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku sedang bermimpi? Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama terisak penuh haru. Hati mereka kembali menghangat. Perasaan yang dulu mereka tutup-tutupi erat kini membludak dan menghangatkan hari mereka.

"aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"aku juga."

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun dan perlahan turun ke wajahnya. "tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan aku denganmu Baek. Sekalipun itu maut, aku akan menyusulmu saat itu juga. Takdir sudah menyatukan kita sejak kecil, jadi jangan sekalipun menyalahi takdir karena itu hanya menyiksa kita berdua." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengelus sayang pipi Baekhyun.

"tapi.. bisakah kamu melepaskan semua mainanmu ini? Badanku pegal." Keluh Baekhyun, sedari tadi tangannya masih terikat oleh tali dan dua mainan Chanyeol masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"tidak mau sayang, aku ingin melihatmu tersiksa akan kenikmatan malam ini."

"sialan Park!"

.

.

.

.

Sex scene

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah terendam saat Chanyeol menghisap penisnya yang tertutupi oleh cockring di ujungnya. Ia hanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menahan nikmat di penisnya. Tubuhnya terpasang mainan Chanyeol, mulutnya tersumpal gig ball, putingnya terdapat penjepit puting, penisnya dipasang cockring, dan lubangnya yang terpasang vibrator level tinggi. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih terikat di kepala ranjang dan kakinya dilebarkan memperlihatkan penis mungilnya dan lubang yang terisi vibrator.

Chanyeol memberikan jilatan terakhir di penis Baekhyun dan beranjak melepas vibrator yang ada di lubang Baekhyun. Ia melempar sembarangan benda itu dan beralih menjilati lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram, ia begitu merindukan lubang sempit ini.

"hnghh Chanhh ngh" Baekhyun menggeleng nikmat, ia menggeliatkan badannya menahan rasa nikmat. Chanyeol malah makin menjadi dengan melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke lubang Baekhyun. Membasahi lubang sempit itu dengan liurnya.

"nghh mhhh Chanhh," Baekhyun mendesah kuat saat merasakan geli dari pergerakan lidah di lubangnya. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap lapar tubuh Baekhyun. "aku lapar sekali Baekhyun-ah, aku akan memakan habis tubuhmu!"

Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya masuk ke lubang Baekhyun, ia menggeram nikmat oleh remasan kuat lubang Baekhyun. Ia sungguh mencintai Baekhyun karena lubangnya masih sempit seperti semasa ia pertama kali memasukinya. Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, menujam penuh hasrat pada lubang itu.

Baekhyun meremas seprai, ia ingin sekali membuang gig ball di mulutnya ini. Mengganggu aliran desahan miliknya. Chanyeol semakin cepat menyodokkan penisnya dan makin membuatnya melayang. Penisnya juga membengkak karena sperma miliknya tidak bisa keluar, terjebak oleh sumbatan cockring.

"Baekhyun ah, aku akan keluar!" Baekhyun menggelinjang, seakan mengode Chanyeol untuk melepaskan cockring dan gigball. Chanyeol menyeringai sekilas dan meraih penis Baekhyun. Ia memutar-putarkan cockring yang ada di penis Baekhyun dan otomatis Baekhyun menjerit terendam.

"aaaaghh nghh mhh." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan menyodokkan penisnya makin ke dalam.

"aku keluar Baek." Dengan itu juga Chanyeol melepas cockring dan menyodokkan penisnya lebih dalam di lubang Baekhyun. Mereka menjerit dalam nikmat dan terengah-engah akan kenikmatan.

"aku ingin lagi."

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan semua ikatan di tubuh Baekhyun dan menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh belakang kekasihnya. Merasakan kerinduan mendalam akan bau Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus lekukan tubuh Baekhyun, memberikan rangsangan sebelum ia kembali memasuki lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil gig ball yang ada di mulutnya dan mendesah keras karena berhasil terbebas dari siksaan bola itu.

"anak nakal! Kenapa melepas mainannya?" Chanyeol menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun keras dan menggigit bahunya keras. Baekhyun bebas mendesah kuat karena rangsangan Chanyeol.

"aku tidak bisa... bernapas bodoh!" Baekhyun mengambil napas bebas sebanyak-banyaknya. Keringatnya membasahi badannya padahal ini sudah tengah malam dan sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menyalakan AC kamarnya.

"aku tidak suka jika mainanku diambil sayang." Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun sekilas. "terima hukumanmu."

"AKH! Bodoh!" Baekhyun mengumpat saat Chanyeol dengan kasarnya memasukkan kembali penisnya di lubangnya. Ia merasakan panas meskipun lubangnya sudah dibasahi oleh sperma Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menghentak lubang Baekhyun. Ia menunggangi lubang Baekhyun dan merasakan kenikmatan lebih. Ia melirik lemari disampingnya, menampilkan refleksi adegan seksnya bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terlihat makin seksi dengan mulut terbuka dan wajahnya yang memerah menahan nikmat serta penisnya yang menyodok terus lubang Baekhyun. Terlihat gagah dengan gerakan timbul tenggelamnya.

Chanyeol mengecup punggung mulus Baekhyun dan menorehkan kissmark disana. Tangannya menjalar ke dada Baekhyun. Ia meremas dada yang lumayan berisi itu dan melepaskan penjepit puting dan di gantikan oleh jarinya.

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada lubang Baekhyun. Ia memegangi pinggang itu dan menyodokkan penisnya makin cepat dan dalam. Desahan Baekhyun makin keras dan ia meremas seprai.

"auhh ahh Chann ngahh." Baekhyun mendesah nikmat dengan spermanya yang keluar, sedangkan Chanyeol di belakang sana masih menyodok lubang Baekhyun.

"aku keluar sayang, bersiaplah." Chanyeol menyodok dalam dan spermanya keluar dengan deras. Mereka kembali mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun yang lemas dan menatap matanya yang sayu. Ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama dan dalam. Menyiratkan perasaan sayang dan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

"aku mencintaimu."

"aku membencimu, badanku sakit semua."

.

.

.

END

REVIEW PLEASE^^


End file.
